The to do list
by ChloeisaPenguin
Summary: Katniss se ha graduado en el instituto con excelentes notas, pero resulta ser toda una novata en lo que al sexo se refiere. Debido a ello, toma la decisión de confeccionar una lista con todo lo que quiere experimentar sobre este tema antes de entrar en la universidad, mientras sus amigos se quedan un tanto sorprendidos ante semejante comportamiento. AU.
1. Graduada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Recién Graduada.**

Muevo demasiado rápido las piernas, estoy muy nerviosa. No sé qué hacer, esto es terrible….yo… ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?

Me llamo Katniss, tengo dieciocho años y en este preciso instante, estoy en mi graduación. Siempre he tenido excelentes calificaciones y soy el genio de mi familia. Bueno, cualquiera sería el genio de la familia viviendo con: Un padre pudoroso al cien, una madre alocada, una hermana semi prostituta y otra hermana pequeña que no entiende de nada.

-Y ahora los dejamos con el discurso de la mejor de su generación, la más inteligente, valiente, físicamente escuálida y sonriente Katniss Everdeen–dice el director Snow.

Me levanto del asiento y camino hacia el micrófono un poco asustada, cuando llego recuerdo todo el discurso.

-Buen día compañeros...-digo sonriente.

-¡Habla ya, virgen! –grita una de mis compañeras desde el público, lo que provoca que toda mi clase ría.

-Eh…-murmuro intentando olvidar la ofensa-este ha sido un puro y sano camino…

-¡Dices puro y sano porque nadie te ha tocado!

Observo a mi grupo de amigos y gesticulan algo que entiendo como un "Continúa y olvida a esos idiotas"

-En la escuela…-continúo-en donde todos hemos estado muy unidos…

-¡Excepto tu con cualquier chico!

Lanzo las hojas del discurso al suelo.

-¡Siempre tienen que haber comentarios sobre el sexo! –Grito y todos me observan expectantes-¡Que yo siga siendo…virgen, no les interesa! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Preocúpense de la suya! –Suspiro y me acerco más al micrófono.-Gracias, por su consideración.

Bajo del escenario y me dirijo a mi asiento.

-¿Qué parte de "Baja del escenario ahora" No entendiste? –pregunta Madge, mi mejor amiga.

-¿Enserio fue eso lo que intentaron decir? –Pregunto anonadada-pues yo entendí "Continúa y olvida a esos idiotas"

-No, no fue eso –dice Annie, mi otra amiga-pero…estuvo genial.

-Solo quiero que la ceremonia termine ya…siento como si todos me observaran –murmuro.

-Querida, lo hacen, tienes un moco en tu mejilla –susurra Madge quitando esa asquerosidad con un pañuelo-mucho mejor.

-Y aquí termina la ceremonia de graduación, espero que su vida escolar haya sido la más grata y que sean unos grandes profesionales –dice el director-Hasta pronto.

Todos nos levantamos del asiento y aplaudimos. Nos vamos retirando poco a poco hacia el patio principal de la escuela.

-¡Hija! –Gritan mis padres abrazándome- Felicitaciones!

-Gracias…-Me separo de ellos y sonrío-¿Dónde está Leevy?

-Oh, ella está con su novio en casa –Mi madre hace un gesto de disgusto-no queríamos molestarla…estaba gritando. De seguro veían una película de terror. Prim está donde su amiga, Rue.

-Si…Padres, creo que…debo ir a hablar con las chicas –digo y me alejo lentamente de ambos.- ¿Hablando de chicos? –pregunto cuando me topo con ellas.

-En realidad, si hablábamos sobre eso…-Annie ríe dulcemente. Me gusta eso de ella, la hace ver tierna.

-¡Catnip! –Siento un grito detrás de mí y sonrío. Ese no es mi nombre, claramente, solo es un mote.

-Hola –murmuro abrazando a Gale, uno de los únicos chicos que me agradan de la escuela, junto a Finnick y Marvel-¿Feliz de haber terminado la escuela?

-Por mi está bien –dice-Dios, tu cabello huele bien.

-Buen discurso, Everdeen –Finnick se acerca a nosotras riendo-sinceramente yo no sabía que eras virgen. En realidad, la mayoría solo lo decía por broma. Arruinaste tu reputación.

-¿Reputación? –Pregunto- no tengo, no tuve ni tendré. Gracias a Dios lo dije en el último día de escuela.

-¿Se enteraron? –Marvel aparece detrás de nosotras-Gloss y sus amigos harán una fiesta ¡Todos los graduados estamos invitados! Y habrá universitarias…

-¡¿Chicos?! –Preguntan Madge y Annie al mismo tiempo-¡Nos apuntamos!

-Bueno…-murmuro-Quizás una fiesta no sea tan mala, debo aprender para la universidad.

-¡Genial! –Grita Madge-¡Beberemos, nos emborracharemos y acostaremos con chicos!

-¿Disculpa? –carraspea mi padre detrás de nosotras.

-¡Hola Juez! –Empujo a Madge mientras habla, ha metido la pata-¡Hola señora Everdeen! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Dónde están Leevy y Prim?

-En casa –Mi madre sonríe como si no hubiera escuchado nada. A ella nunca le ha importado que mis amigas hablen de sexo-¿Van a ir a una fiesta, queridas?

-Si señora Everdeen –dice Annie- Será una fiesta muy genial, todos los graduados iremos.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Bien? –pregunta mi padre. Mierda, ya valí-¡Es inaceptable! Katniss sigue siendo una niña.

-Papá, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

-Cariño…-dice mi madre-Toma –me entrega un billete de Cien dólares y yo intento comprobar si es real o no-Vayan a comer algo y compren ropa linda para la noche.

-No se preocupe por nosotras –Madge sonríe-Nuestros padres también nos pasaron dinero.

-Oh, más para Katniss entonces. Bueno, las dejamos…te veo mañana hija.

-Te veo mañana mami –Sonrío a mis padres y se van discutiendo. Volteo y observo a mis amigas.- ¿Comemos en Big Bun? ustedes tienen descuento por ser empleadas.

-Claro… ¿Quieres que cocinemos especialmente para ti también?-pregunta Madge-Vamos a mi auto, idiotas.

-Las seguimos porque tenemos hambre –Finnick aparece de repente a nuestro lado.

-Claro…-Annie sonríe como tonta. Ya hace años que ella y Finnick terminaron, pero le sigue gustando-Donde caben tres caben seis ¿No?

Nos acercamos al auto de Madge, y para mi mala suerte debo ir sentada atrás junto a los tres chicos.

Saco de mi bolso una agenda, en ella tengo escrito todo lo que quiero hacer en el verano y en la universidad. Mi lista de pendientes es muy larga.

-¿Qué lees Everdeen? –Pregunta Marvel estirando el cuello-¿Tu diario?

-No. Es una lista de cosas para hacer en la universidad –Explico cuando cierro la agenda-Como ponerle nombre a todo para no perderlo o usar tapones en las orejas para dormir.

-¿Desde cuándo la gente le pone su nombre a las cosas? –Pregunta Gale.

-Uhm, en la antigua Grecia lo hacían siempre.

-¡Olviden esa lista de niña virgen! –Grita Annie-¡Porque estamos recién graduados y solo nos interesa vivir la vida!

Annie se asoma a la ventana y empieza a gritar, yo me agacho para que nadie pueda verme. Creo que paso así un buen rato porque no me doy cuenta cuando Madge aparca en el estacionamiento de Big Bun.

Cuando ingresamos al local espero demasiado tiempo a que las chicas regresen con la comida, tanto que es incómodo. Nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Cómo va lo de encontrar trabajo, Katniss? –Pregunta Finnick-Los chicos me han dicho que vas a trabajar con ellos.

-Sí, así es –Digo untando una papita en salsa de queso-Como salvavidas en la piscina pública. Empiezo mañana.

-Uf, los niños allí son como ratas –Annie ríe y mastica su hamburguesa-Mi primo trabajó allí, le hicieron beber pis.

-No creo que sea malo…-murmuro intentando beber mi malteada, pero me resulta imposible porque pienso que es pis-Además, Gale y Marvel van a trabajar allí también. No creo que sean tan idiotas y se unan a la novatada.

Los chicos asienten y se levantan de la mesa.

-Debemos irnos…las vemos en la noche.

-Creo que nosotras también debemos irnos –dice Madge más para nosotras que para los chicos-Recuerden, tenemos que comprar vestidos y zapatos.

Nos retiramos del lugar rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial. Pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda buscando ropa…o más bien las chicas se pasan toda la tarde buscando ropa, yo elegí mi vestido apenas llegamos al centro comercial. Terminamos aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde, así que nos vamos directamente hacia la fiesta.

-Habrán demasiados universitarios, lo presiento…-Annie saca un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo enciende-¿Kat?

-No, sabes que no. Ya lo he dicho ¿Cuántas veces más debo repetirlo?

-¡Vale, entiendo! No debes ponerte tan brava.

-Hemos llegado…-Madge aparca el auto frente a una casa.

-¿Segura que es acá? –pregunto.

-Bueno, hay un cartel que dice "Bienvenidos recién graduados" así que…

Bajamos del auto e ingresamos a la casa. Está llena de gente que conozco, y algunas que no. Nos acercamos a nuestra clase, que está reunida en un rincón bebiendo.

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! –gritan mientras un chico intenta beber aguardiente desde un zapato.

-Ugh, chicos…-murmuro asqueada.

-¡Chicos! –Mis amigas chillan de felicidad-Hay muchos chicos acá.

-Todos son los mismos de siempre –Me acerco a una caja llena de botellas con agua y cojo una-No sé qué les sorprende.

-Vamos al salón entonces, Allí hay universitarios –Madge me quita la botella con agua-Es tequila, no lo bebas. Siempre hacen esto para camuflarlo.

Caminamos hacia el salón en donde un montón de chicas están rodeando a alguien, supongo que a un chico. Cuando se separan puedo verlo mejor, es rubio, con ojos azules y carga una guitarra. Mierda, es sumamente atractivo.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto sin despegar la mirada de él.

-Peeta Mellark, universitario –dice Annie-¿Guapo, no?

-Si….

-Bueno, si quieres una oportunidad con él, olvídalo –Madge hace que despegue la mirada por un microsegundo-Él solo sale con universitarias.

El chico, Peeta, nos observa y saluda. Yo también lo hago, pero de una manera muy rápida, tanto que me mareo y consigo que me observe raro.

-Chicas –murmuro.

-¿Si?

-Emborráchenme.

-¡Llevo esperando este momento desde primer grado! –grita Madge arrastrándome hacia la cocina. Annie nos sigue sonriendo.

Las chicas sacan una cerveza del refrigerador y me la entregan.

-No te emborracharás inmediatamente, pero algo es algo.

Desvío la mirada y mis ojos caen en una botella verde que dice "Absinthe"

-Quiero de eso –digo señalándola.

-Uh, creo que no –Annie la quita de mi vista inmediatamente-El Diablo Verde es terrible, y te deja en un estado de borrachera lamentable.

-Pues lo quiero –Me agacho a recoger la botella y de un largo sorbo me la zampo entera. Empiezo a hacer muecas y toser, en realidad es terrible el sabor –No estuvo mal…-miento.

-¡Everdeen bebió Absinthe! –Escucho como unos chicos de mi clase gritan detrás de mí-¡Tiene que hacer la prueba de resistencia!

-¿Prueba? –pregunto un poco mareada.

-¿En realidad bebió? –No puedo ver bien, pero sé que esa voz le pertenece a Marvel.

-¡Todo!

-Bueno, es hora de la prueba –Esta vez reconozco la voz de Gale.

Antes de poder preguntar, dos chicos (que supongo son ellos) me cogen de las piernas y me cargan hacia un lugar indefinido. Y sin darme cuenta me levantan las piernas y quedo con la cabeza apoyada en un barril.

-¡Sesenta, cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho….! –escucho que empiezan muchas personas a contar en reversa.

Estornudo y entiendo todo, tengo que estar un minuto de cabeza. Mierda ¡Mierda! No me puse mis mejores bragas… ¿Eh? ¿Me están sujetando desde el trasero? ¡Que me suelten!

-¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….Ya! –Siento como me vuelven a voltear y los miro feo.

-¡Lo hiciste, Katniss! –Gritan mis amigas abrazándome-¡Nosotras nunca pudimos aguantar tanto!

-¿Pude? –Me pregunto más a mi misma que a ellas-¡Pude! ¡Denme algo más para beber!

Las chicas me entregan un chupito de tequila y lo bebo en un parpadeo. Arde un poco y sabe a rayos, pero ¿Qué más da?

Empiezo a beber todo lo que me encuentro como una loca, mis amigos me ayudan a mantenerme en pie.

-¡Qué buena música! –grito bailando sobre un sofá.

-Katniss, te vas a partir la madre –dice Annie.

-¡No interesa!

-¡Katniss! –Las chicas gritan cuando resbalo del sofá y me doy un golpe gigante en el suelo.

-Ven, levántate –me dicen mis amigas-Estás terrible, ve a una habitación, recuéstate.

Asiento y me dirijo a la primera habitación que encuentro, gracias a Dios está vacía y hay un camarote. Me subo con todas mis fuerzas a la litera de arriba y me recuesto observando el techo.

-Uf…Nunca volveré a ir a una fiesta con mis amigas…

Unos treinta minutos después siento que la puerta se abre y me incorporo lentamente. Si mi vista no falla puedo reconocer quien es. Es el guapísimo de Peeta Mellark. Y está solo, observándome.

-Por fin te encuentro –dice sonriendo. Se empieza a quitar la camiseta y yo abro mis ojos como platos-Ven, baja.

Me ayuda a bajar de la litera y cuando ya estoy completamente de pie me acorrala contra un escritorio. Intento protestar pero no puedo, ya que en menos de un microsegundo tengo sus labios sobre los míos. Como no sé qué hacer, empiezo a besarlo también. Pero sé que lo hago mal, porque mi lengua sale de su boca y queda atascada entre su nariz. Después baja rápidamente a mi cuello y yo, involuntariamente muerdo su pezón, cosa que lo hace gritar.

-¡Espera un momento! –Se acerca a una lámpara y enciende la luz-¿Quién eres?

-Katniss Everdeen, recién graduada.

-Mierda, lo lamento –dice poniéndose la camiseta-Te he confundido con otra persona, en serio lo lamento. Eh, puedes irte.

Dejo de vomitar y me siento junto al retrete. Annie me acaricia la espalda mientras Madge observa el vómito con disgusto.

-Tu vómito es del color de la rana Gustavo…–Dice sentándose a mi lado-¿Qué rayos besaste?

-Querrás decir a quien…-murmuro sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Besé….besé a Peeta Mellark –lo suelto todo y doy un suspiro-ingresó a la habitación, y se quitó la camisa, me empezó a besar y después dijo que se confundió de chica.

-¿Y no lo detuviste? –Pregunta Annie-sabes que hubieran podido llegar a más.

-¡Yo quería llegar a más! –grito haciéndome bolita.

-Vaya…he escuchado que con Peeta Mellark se pasa bien haciéndolo –Madge saca su labial y me pone un poco en los labios.

-Hay chicas que han acabado tres veces estando con él –dice Annie sonriente.

-¿Acabado? –pregunto. Soy ñoña en este estúpido tema.

-Ya sabes, el orgasmo…-intenta decir Madge pero le cierro la boca con una palmada.

-Ya entendí –sollozo y empiezo a hacer pucheros-Le mordí el pezón…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Le mordí el pezón…-murmuro recostándome sobre el regazo de Annie-¡Pero no sé por qué!

-Querida….cosas que pasan…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Acá estoy….**

 **Bueno, he decidido crear este fanfic que está ligeramente basado en una película (el mismo título del fic) ya que tenía la idea en mi mente hace tiempo y bueno, he escrito ya casi todos los capítulos.**

 **Empezaré a subir capítulos algún día determinado, ya que al ser tan poquitos capítulos (no pasan de los quince) se haría muy corto actualizar cada día.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste este primer capítulo:) Me gustaría saber su opinión y si piensan que algo anda mal o tal.**

 **Besos3**


	2. La lista

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Mi despertador chilla como si estuviera loco, maldita sea, no debí beber tanto anoche. Lo apago y me dirijo al baño, que por suerte está en mi cuarto. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro al novio de mi hermana depilándose las piernas.

-¡Hola Katniss! –Grita sonriendo-¡Namasté! ¿Quieres hacerme un té de hierbas?

-Hueles a pachuli –Cojo mi ropa y me la cambio en el cuarto de mis padres, después voy a la cocina en donde toda mi familia desayunar-¿Por qué Bristel se depila las piernas en el baño?

-Hay chicos que lo hacen –dice mi madre sirviéndome tostadas-Él durmió acá anoche.

-¿Acá? –Mi padre gruñe, está furioso-¿En la misma cama que Leevy?

-Vamos ¿Dónde querías que pregunta durmiera? ¿En el sofá?

-El sofá es un buen lugar.

-Por favor…Se irá de viaje o algo así, no se verán en todo el verano.

-No mamá, seguirá a Scratch, una banda de rock –mi hermana la corrige y me mira-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta religiosa?

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y mastico mi tostada, me sabe asquerosa al instante.

-En realidad no lo sé –digo sonriendo-Madge y Annie me llevaron a una fiesta de universitarios, me emborraché y vomité hasta el alma. Deberían castigarme. ¿Mami, no hay Ginger Ale?

-Revisaré en el refrigerador.

Leevy me jala el cabello y me golpea en el hombro.

-¿Tienes resaca? ¡Eso no se dice! Idiota.

-Es mejor, pude haberles mentido –mi madre me sirve un vaso con refresco y lo bebo-Soy una hija ejemplar. No como tú, que te prostituyes con un hippie…

-¡Que te den, Katniss!

-¡ESA BOCA! –gritamos mi madre, mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo.

Me levanto de la mesa y desaparezco de la cocina hacia la puerta. Cojo mi bici y me encamino hacia la piscina en donde trabajaré desde ahora en adelante, por todo el verano y mitad de otoño.

Observo el lugar, no es nada como lo imaginé, la piscina está sucia y los juegos rotos, pero no interesa, con un poco de ayuda se solucionará.

Ingreso a una pequeña cabina que dice "Oficina general", supongo que el jefe estará allí dentro. Cierro la puerta y veo a un hombre rubio de espaldas, sin camiseta.

-¡Hola! Lamento llegar tarde, experimenté con el alcohol anoche y he vomitado en el camino, he tenido que parar a lavarme la boca, me llamo…

-Katniss Everdeen –dice volteando. Maldita sea, ante mis ojos está el mismísimo Peeta Mellark aplicándose aceite en los bíceps-Si, me acuerdo.

-¿Nunca traes camiseta? –pregunto, hipnotizada por su cuerpo.

Me observa y deja de aplicarse el aceite, al parecer he metido la pata.

-Muy gracioso –sonríe volviendo a esparcir el líquido viscoso en su magnífico cuerpo-Oye…lo de anoche fue…Muy embarazoso, debiste pensar que era un maniaco sexual o algo así, pero te lo prometo, la próxima vez preguntaré antes de desnudarme y empezar a besarte.

-Eh…Vale.

-Pero bueno, supongo que estás aquí para recibir instrucción como socorrista.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto haciendo un tono sexy totalmente actuado. El señala mi camiseta que dice "Socorrista".

-Bien…Vamos a ver al jefe –Abre la puerta y sale de la pequeña cabina hacia la piscina, yo lo sigo maldiciéndome mentalmente por actuar tan tonta.

Salgo y veo a Gale y Marvel observando a un hombre que duerme en una silla. Debe de ser el jefe. Me acerco a ellos y pongo cara de disgusto, hay miles de latas de cerveza esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿Y este es el encargado? –pregunto golpeándolo con una rama.

-Está durmiendo –me regaña Marvel siseando.

-Ya, ya lo veo –Los chicos se alejan y yo sigo golpeando al hombre con la rama-Disculpe, señor… ¡Disculpe! –Me acerco y le doy una palmada en la cabeza-¿Hola? ¡Disculpe! –El hombre empieza a moverse y a despertar-Hola, despierte.

-Silencio…-me pone un dedo sobre los labios y lo mueve lentamente-Esto no está pasando…es tan, es tan bonito…

-¡Disculpe! ¡Creo que está soñando, señor!

-¡Por favor, para! –dice empujándome lejos y quitándose las gafas.

-Hola –sonrío mientras me mira, le estiro una mano para que la estreche-Soy Katniss, Katniss Everdeen…Vengo por el curso de capacitación.

-Es novata, Haymitch –dice Peeta Mellark entregándole una lata de cerveza-No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-¿Qué no me lo tenga en cuenta? –Pregunto un poco ofendida-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero estamos aquí para trabajar, no para echar la siesta y tomar el sol.

Ambos se estiran en unas sillas y se ponen las gafas. El jefe, Haymitch, abre una lata de cerveza y se la hecha a la boca.

-Alcohol para la resaca…

-¡Eh, tíos! No puedes beber eso ahora –le quito la lata de cerveza y la lanzo lejos-¿Sabe qué hora es?

-Eh…-observa hacia todos lados-No lo sé. Estuve de fiesta el viernes ¿Qué día es hoy?

-¡Es lunes!

-No jodas –dice sonriendo y levantándose de la silla-Vaya, habrá que ponerse a trabajar. Sígueme.

Me guía hacia un cobertizo y lo abre. Está lleno de tubos, cloro, esponjas y más útiles de limpieza para piscinas.

-A trabajar, Novata-Me da un golpecito en el hombro y yo sigo observando el horrendo cobertizo.

-¿Pretende que limpie todo eso yo sola?

-Yo te ayudaré –Escucho la voz de Gale detrás de mí.

-De eso nada –Haymitch le guiña un ojo y él asiente-Deja que esta novata sepa que hacer. ¡A trabajar!

Suspiro y veo a Peeta Mellark haciendo malabares cerca de la piscina, Dios, miren ese cuerpo. Tan escultural ¿Cómo fui tan tonta para no tener sexo con el ayer? Es universitario. No habría Eyaculación Precoz, seguramente encontraría mi punto G…maldición.

Hago todos los trabajos que me piden. Limpiar la piscina, arreglar los toboganes y limpiar la caca de gaviota que hay en los techos. Cuando termino me permiten ir a casa para cenar.

Voy al patio trasero de la casa y me encuentro a mi familia comiendo en el jardín.

-Estaba pensando en los colores para la boda –escucho a Leevy parlotear-He pensado en siena tostada y un turquesa ¿Se le pone perfume a las flores?

-No lo sé…-mi madre sirve un plato de ensaladas-Hola cariño, la cena te está esperando.

Tomo asiento con toda mi familia y empiezo a comer, estoy muerta de hambre y solo he tomado un miserable helado en el día.

-Lamento llegar tarde…

-¿Qué tal el curso de socorrismo? –pregunta Primrose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Humillante –digo sin más-mi jefe se ha empeñado en dejarme en ridículo delante de ese universitario que está tan bueno…

-¡Ja, que raro! –Leevy ríe como loca.

-Mamá ¿Cuándo perdiste tú la virginidad? –tengo tanta confianza con mi madre que hacer este tipo de preguntas no me incomoda.

-En nuestra noche de bodas –interrumpe mi padre antes de que ella hable-Y no me gusta hablar de este tema frente a Primrose. Las patatas, por favor.

-Cielo…-murmura mi madre.

-Las patatas, cariño, por favor.

Mi madre le entrega un plato con patatas y Leevy suelta otra risa.

-Muy bien hecho, pringada.

-Cierra la puerta delantera, Leevy –espeto furiosa.

-¡Cierra tú la trasera, Katniss!

-¡La trasera no! –grita mi padre y todas nos quedamos observando expectantes-La puerta trasera no.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hay puertas que aquí no tocamos, la trasera es una de ellas!

Continuamos cenando. El día continúa como siempre. Llamo a mis amigas para decirles todo sobre hoy y como es Peeta Mellark sin camisa.

En un momento de la noche, me entra una curiosidad tremenda sobre el sexo y todo lo relacionado a él. Le preguntaría a mi madre, pero si papá se entera me castraría. Así que recurro a la chica más experta en sexo que existe en esta ciudad.

-Déjame pensar…-murmura pintándose las uñas sobre mi cama-Perdí la virginidad cuando tenía quince.

-¡¿A los quince?!

-Hmm… ¡No! Fue a los catorce, con François.

-¡¿El estudiante de intercambio!? –Pregunto anonadada y Leevy asiente-¡Pero si era un grosero! Ponía la música a tope y nunca me dejaba entrar en su habita…Touché.

-Si…la tenía muy grande. Con François el sexo no estaba mal, pero hasta segundo no empecé a disfrutar de verdad.

Anoto en mi cuaderno "Los franceses la tienen grande"

-La universidad, claro…-murmuro-tiene sentido, eres más madura…

-Instituto –dice y quedo anonadada nuevamente-Entonces los chicos tenían coche, aparcábamos en Beaver Creek ¿Sigue haciéndose eso? ¿Ir a Beaver Creek a follar?

-¿Y yo qué sé?

-¡Oh claro, es verdad! ¡Virgen! –Grita con tono irónico-Vaya, por fin soy en algo más espabilada que mi hermanita pequeña…Pringada.

-Que te den….

-No enserio, tienes que estrenarte antes de ir a la universidad –masculla mientras come galletas.

-¿Antes, por qué?

-A ver… ¿Cómo lo explico para que una mate atleta pueda entenderlo?

-Si por favor, explícalo para que lo entienda una mate atleta.

-Es lo que intento vale…-observa el techo y después abre los ojos como si captara todo-El primer año, es como un continuo examen sorpresa sexual. Tienes que hacer los deberes. Dios, el primer año es una locura –continúa pintándose las uñas-De todas maneras, si vas a practicar es recomendable que lo hagas con alguien que ya conoces –me mira seriamente-ya sabes, un amigo o algún vecino de por aquí, ellos te conocen mejor y te darán más confianza.

-Vale, comprendo.

-Recuerdo que me cepillé a mi ayudante residente en la primera semana de universidad –lo dice como si de pronto el recuerdo inundara su mente-me pregunto qué será de ella…

-¡¿Era una chica?!

-Si…

-Dios mío no voy a saber qué hacer…-susurro para mí misma.

Leevy se va un rato después de mi cuarto y tomo asiento frente a mi escritorio, saco marcadores de colores de mi cartuchera y abro mi cuaderno. Arranco la lista de la universidad y hago líneas para otra nueva.

-Muy bien Leevy…-murmuro leyendo la lista de cosas que me ha dicho-A ver que tenemos…-Me pongo a escribir distintas cosas que me llaman más la atención pero no he hecho-Beso francés, lametones, chupetones… ¿Cubana? ¿Sesenta y nueve? –Voy notando que hay demasiadas cosas sin sentido-¿La lancha motora?...El tío Andy tiene una…esto será fácil –continúo anotando hasta que me voy cansando-La bolsita de té…Debe de ser británico, sexo anal –borro instantáneamente ese último-No, mejor sexo telefónico –saco el diccionario buscando términos que no conozco-Impactante…que causa impacto, debe de ser algo sorprendente… ¿Beso negro? No sale…mejor le pregunto al bibliotecario-cierro el diccionario y prosigo escribiendo-Paja…mamada, orgasmo….y por fin ¡Relación sexual, con Peeta Mellark! –arranco la hoja del cuaderno y sonrío-Bien, vamos a trabajar, vagina.

* * *

 **Hola: D Segundo capítulo, espero si les guste.**

 **Confieso que es difícil escribir una historia basada en una peli, ya que tienes que reproducirla a cada instante para escribir bien los diálogos jaja.**

 **Pd: en el siguiente capítulo, todo el team Peeta me querrá colgar viva y bailar alrededor de mi miserable tumba. Solo les advierto, que durante unos tres capítulos querrán darme un tiro.**

 **Besos 3**


End file.
